Chi's Halloween
by Angel Sunami
Summary: Chi and Hedeki celebrate Halloween.


Chii Celebrates Haloween

It was a cold, blustery, October day. The 29th, to be precise. And Hideki and Chii were walking through town to pick up their costumes they pre-ordered. Chii would be a popular anime character she had seen on TV one day and Hideki was going to dress up as a farmer. "We're almost there, Chii." Hideki said. Chii looked up at him and nodded with a great, big smile on her face.

After 15 more minutes of walking, they finally came up to the shop. Hideki and Chii walked in and up to the counter. "Uh, hello. I'd like to pick up our costumes right now. Do you have them?" Hideki politely asked. In an unpleasant voice, the clerk said "Yea, yea. Hold yer horses."

A few minutes later, the clerk came out and handed them their costumes. "Here ya go. Thanks for coming by" the clerk said. "Yes, thank you too." Hideki said. Before Hideki and Chii left, they bowed at the doorway and went on their way.

After walking for about a half-an-hour, Hideki and Chii arrived at the apartments and immediatly went to Hideki's apartment. They walked in, took off their shoes, and sat down on the floor. "Well we finally have our costumes. We better put them on to break them in." Chii nodded and lifted off her shirt. Hideki yelped as he saw 'the buns' and turned his head. "Chii! Don't do that so suddenly! Go to another part of the room, please!" Chii nodded and moved the far part of the room.

About 5-9 minutes later, they were both in costume. Chii was in a green dress with a black hat on top that had a feather in it, blue shoes, and a school girls backpack. Hideki was in a flannel shirt with overall suspenders, a straw hat, boots, and a fake pitchfork. "You look great, Chii!" Hideki exclaimed. Chii's eyes lit up with escitment and she tackled/hugged Hideki to the ground. "Thank you, Hideki!" Chii exclaimed. A sound like pyon was suddenly made on Hideki's chest. _"Chii, you really need to learn to wear a bra."_ Hideki thought. They both stood up and walked out of the room.

As they went downstairs, the went to Hibya's door and knocked on it 3 times. "Hello?" came Hibiya's voice. "Hey, it's me and Chii! Can we show you our costumes?" Hideki asked. The door opened up a second later as Hibiya gave a yes. Hideki and Chii walked in and stood still in a pose. "How cute! You two look great together!" Hibiya said happily. "Heh heh. Thank you." Hideki said, slightly embaressed. "Well, me and Chii need to get a good night's sleep if we're going to ready for tomorrow. Haha. Bye now!" Hideki said. "See you two love birds tomorrow!" Hibiya said. Hideki blused and chuckled nervously.

Once Chii and Hideki were back in the room, they pulled out the futon and immediatly fell asleep.

October 30th. Halloween Day. Hideki and Chii woke up to a bright sun. "Mmmfff." Hideki grunted. He looked down and saw the Chii's breasts showing a bit. He immediatly got a nosebleed. Chii woke up to see Hideki's nosebleed. "Are you okay, Hideki?"Chii asked, concerned. "Oh yea, I'm fine!" he said as he wiped away the blood. Chii's eyes filled with happiness and relief as she hugged Hideki. A knock was sounded on the door. "Who could that be? Especially this early in the morning?" Hideki got up to see who it was. When he opened the dorr he was surprosed to see it was his old friend, Shinbo. "Hey, Shinbo! Hiw are you? What are you doing here?"

After the reunion of friends and the explanation to why Shinbo was there, Shinbo spoke up again. "I have to go get my costume. I just wanted to come here to visit. It was great seeing you again." Shinbo looks around the room. "Where is Sumomo?" Shinbo inquired. "She was acting kind of strange, so I let Minoru check her out." Hideki answered. "Oh. Whew. I was afraid for a moment. Well, I need to go now. Bye Hideki!" Shinbo said as he left the room.

At 7:30, Hideki and Chii were in their costumes and sitting on chairs in front of the apartment. They each had a large bowl of candy. "Remeber Chii. Give them one piece of candy." Chii nodded and said "Ok, Hideki."

2 hours after all the kids got candy and went home Hideki was exhausted. "Are you okay, Hideki?" Chii asked, concerned. "I'm fine. I'm just tired." Hideki answered tiredly. They brought in the cnady and the bowls and went into their room. Hideki brought out the futon and immediatly flopped on it. Chii imitated. "Today was exhausting" Hideki said tiredly.

The next morning, they both slept in very late with the window open. It was October 31st and it was cold, windy day.


End file.
